


I'll Never Love Again

by KAckerman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal, New Family, Starting Over, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: You and Wanda are now living in WestView, N.J. Vision is back and together they have a family, You have powers similar to hers but don't remember about your past until a loved one who was supposed to be dead returns.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Ralph Bohner/Reader
Kudos: 18





	I'll Never Love Again

It was another bright and sunny afternoon in WestView. Wanda and Vision were having a date somewhere across town and I was here taking care of the twins. I mindlessly read a magazine with one hand and with the other I was moving my hand and could sense the dishes getting washed and a broom sweeping the floors.

Everything is fine and normal.

"Aunt (Y/N)!" The twins began running down the stairs and reached to where I was in the kitchen. I looked over and saw the two boys panting.

"How many times must I tell you to not run down the stairs? You might break your necks with that long cape." I scolded the boys and reached over to unwrap the hero cloaks they had on.

They look at each other and I know the boys would continue being mischievous. When they want something they won't stop until they get it.

"Can we please go and pick out some pumpkins?" Billy said

"Halloween is just a week away." Tommy joined in and began nudging me.

I hummed and looked around to see if there was more chores to be done. "Alright, you two have been behaving nicely today. I'm sure you're parents won't mind us going out."

The twins cheered when I stopped using my powers and got my coat on and the three of us began walking out of the house. "Hey aunt (Y/N), since when do you have powers?" Tommy asked who was on my left.

"Your powers are similar to mom's." Billy told me.

I looked down at my hands and tried thinking hard. Since when do I have powers? I don't remember anything and when I do it's just small pieces. I don't remember living here in WestView before.

All I remember is stepping into the house and congratulating Wanda and Vision on getting married. It's been many years but it doesn't feel like it.

"You're right. I don't remember when I got them, but their cool right?!" I laugh and the twin nod their heads and began grabbing my hands when someone waved at us.

"Hello there neighbor!" Agnes again. She's an odd woman and extremely cheerful much to my taste. I feel like she's always nosy and likes to come here often. "Where's the lovely couple?"

I was about to respond until the twins beat me to it. "Mom and Dad are on a date." Both of them said at the same time. Acne pouted by waved it off, "Well I'll be stopping by later then! Have fun you three."

In a hurry I grabbed the twins and pulled them closer and began to walk again. The neighborhood was mostly decorated in Halloween and all that left is their house. I used to live with Wanda and Vision but decided to move out when Wanda got pregnant, they need their own privacy so I moved a few houses down from theirs.

We entered a store and the twins began filling the cart I had with many Halloween decorations and picked some pumpkins. I have a feeling that I used to do the same, with Wanda and someone else.

"Aunt (Y/N)."

Tommy and Billy were now trying to get my attention. I faced when and looked at them confused. "You've been staring into space. Is something wrong?"

I shake my head and tried to regain my breath. "Let's go before you're parents find out we're outside." I began carrying most bags until I almost dropped them when Tommy asked me a question.

"Have you been in love, aunt (Y/N)?"

I stopped and stared at them both. "Yeah, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Billy asked this time.

I chuckled and tried avoiding the question. "What kind of question is that? Has your mother told you about this?" I tease and they shake their heads. "We're just curious since we always see you alone." I felt my heart hurt. Why am I always alone? I've seen Wanda and Vision having a family, so why haven't i done the same?

"I don't know..Why don't we make some dinner? I'll race you kids to the house." We laughed and continued running but the kids beat me to it. It was getting a bit late so I began preparing dinner meanwhile the twins were decorating with Halloween.

The sky got darker and the boys were now in bed. Vision was upstairs with them and Wanda was with me in the kitchen. "I just have a feeling that something is missing? Do you feel the same?"

Wanda looked at me surprised and placed her mug of coffee down and wiped her lips. "No. I-I think you're just tired and stressed. You should take a day off or two from taking care of the boys."

She stood up from her spot and began walking away from me and I followed her close. "It's not that, Wanda. I don't remember the moment we moved here or how this all happened so quickly."

The house, the family, this neighborhood. It happened too quick and out of nowhere. "Let's not argue my head has already been hurting all day." Wanda dismisses me and I take her hand.

We ignore the doorbell and look at each other. "This is all in your head, (Y/N)." I looked at her confused but quickly smiled and nodded.

"You're probably right. I'm getting way too stressed over this. Do you need a painkiller?" I quickly ask her.

Wanda ignores me and goes to the door. She opened it and I heard clapping and saw a young man with silver hair. "Pietro?" I heard Wanda say.

I frowned and felt tears running down my face without realizing it, I moved forward to see a good look at him. "About time my sister remembered me!" the young man smirked and looked over at Wanda shoulder to look at me.

"(Y/N)?"

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Pietro.." I remember these feelings I had for him. I can't quite remember him but I do remember these emotions I felt. I ran my fingers through his silver hair and held him tight, I felt his rest his he's on my neck as he hugged me too.

"I missed you a lot." He held my shoulders and made me look at him. He had dark brown eyes..I swear that they were blue...

"Sis! Where's the rest of the family? A little bird told me that you've been busy." He stepped into the house and began messing with Wanda's hair until Vision came in and the twins couldn't help but hurry and meet him.

I certainly missed Pietro a lot.

**************

Pietro and I stayed all night talking in the living room, so we ended up staying the night here. Wanda and the rest of her family went to sleep while Pietro and I joked and it felt nice to talk to someone. Thing is whenever I would mention something of the past he wouldn't remember it or it would be something completely different from what I remember happening.

Nevertheless he would stay quiet and listen to me close and pay his full attention on me. "I don't remember you being this cute and loving." He told me.

That made me shut my mouth and blush at his words. "I really missed you a lot." He said brushing my hair away from my face but was interrupted when we heard something behind us.

It was just the kids spying on us that night.

Pietro was passed out on the couch and I was on the smaller one waking up when I heard the twins whispering at each other, at who of them would wake up his uncle. In less than a second Pietro stood up and began tormenting the twins.

"Pietro quiet down." I yawned and tried go on back to sleep. I am not a morning person.

"See? you just woke up your aunt now." I heard Tommy and Billy trying to fight off Pietro since he continued to torment them.

I waved my hand off and pushed Pietro aside and down to the couch again. "I said you to quiet down Pietro." I smirked and saw him look at me surprised.

"I always loved it when you used your powers on me." I raised an eyebrow and tried my best to not blush. The twins looked at each other confused, "What does that mean?"

"Did you and uncle Pietro like to fight?"

"Now now kids don't ask such questions." Wanda said walking down fully dressed now with Vision handing her a cup of coffee.

"Certainly, I'm certain you two would like to spend the day together. You seem like teenagers in love." Vision said looking at us weirdly.

"Haha very funny." I said nudging his shoulder.

"No need to feel jealous brother in law. Hey! I hope you're treating my sister well." He said patting Vision's back a bit too roughly.

I pulled Pietro aside and made him sit down still. "I forgot how hard it was for you to stay still. Hey, why don't we go to my place?" I suggest and see his brown eyes on mine was shine.

"Great idea! But i'm sure my dear sister will be missing if I leave though." He glanced back and see Wanda looking at him and me back and forth.

"I won't mind!"

"Mom does consider him as a man child." One of the twins whispered behind me. I fought the urge to laugh. I certainly don't remember Pietro being like that too, but it's fun.

I reach over and grab my boyfriend's hand and make him stand up when he groans. "Stop whining." I laugh as I pull him out of the house and begin heading to mine.

"I'll cook your favorite and we can start planning on our Halloween costume."

"My my aren't you just shining brighter than the sun today!" We stop and see Agnes holding onto her pet rabbit and smiling at us cheerful as ever.

"Morning." Pietro waves with his other hand and I force a smile.

"Where are you two heading off to?"

"Our house." Pietro quickly says.

I turn to look at Pietro but say nothing then I hear Agnes shriek and see her coming closer and examining my hand. "You didn't tell me you're married! I never saw this man around."

"I'm not-" Agnes lets go or my left hand and I examine a golden ring on my finger. "I guess I am." I smile and remember Pietro giving it to me the night we were alone.

He said he gave it to me back then but for some reason I lost it. I don't remember that happening. "Congratulations! You make such an adorable young couple."

Pietro holds me close and thanks her, this all leaves me more confused than ever. "You seemed taken back by that. You don't remember when I gave that to you?" Pietro asks when we enter my small home and he begins looking around in a flash and then stood to look at me.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"When we were at a pool and you mearly drowned so I laughed but rescued you anyways?" I frown and shake my head.

"No. We met before your parents died. My family and I traveled to Russia and your parents were kind to show us around, we decided to leave before everything got ugly and I found you and Wanda years later when Hydra took you captive. You don't remember that? What even happened to your accent?"

Pietro looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I remember you being cute as ever.'" He said after tapping my nose and running to my room.

I follow him and see him hugging my pillow and looking at the few pictures Wanda, Vision and I have taken together. "They look nice together."

"Do we look nice together?" I ask when I sit next to him. Pietro scoffs and places his hand on my hip and pulls me closer to him.

"Of course we do. Maybe even better than them. I can't believe I'm an uncle, I'm gonna spoil those kids. Do you want kids?" Pietro suddenly asks.

I hide my face and try pushing him away. "I-I thought you didn't like kids."

"My opinions have changed. I'm a grown man now." He defends himself.

"Barely." I laugh lean closer to him. We look at each other and we both close our eyes and pressed our lips together. I dont remember when was the last time we kissed.

I pull away and furrow my eyebrows together. I feel nothing..I decide to talk, "Maybe in the future we can have a family. Come, let's make some breakfast." I offer my hand and Pietro quickly takes it.

****************

"It's finally Halloween!" It's been over a week since Pietro came back and we're all celebrating today. I dressed up as a witch, Wanda as a fortune teller according to her. I had no idea what Vision or Pietro dressed up as.

The boys were really excited for tonight. "Hey, thats cheating!" I laughed when I saw Pietro and Tommy running at full speed. Tommy had the same powers as him and the young boy even got dressed like Pietro's costume.

They came back with bags full of candy and everyone else around us without candies and some even got pranked. "What am I gonna do with you." Wanda and I said at the same time when both troublemakers came back.

Vision went off somewhere so the rest of us began wandering the town until Billy began to hear voices he said to us. Vision is in trouble. Pietro made a nasty comment "He cant die twice." Is what he said.

Something about that made me feel uneasy. Wanda quickly shot him away which made me very angry. "Enough!" I stepped between them and spotted Wanda's eyes change to bright red.

I activated my powers and was ready to fight if needed. "Don't hurt him or I'll hurt you." I threaten and watch her frown.

"Mom!" Billy shouted. Tommy remaining close to his twin. Wanda glared at me and began to leave, the twins seemed afraid, I can't blame them. I freaked out at first when I saw Wanda's power.

I made sure that they left and I hurried to Pietro's side. "You're gonna be the death of me, Pietro. Come on, get up." I helped him up to his feet and Pietro seemed a bit hurt.

"What's up with her? I was just joking around." He lowly said while holding his head.

"You should know by now that Wanda's never been fond of jokes." I say and realized everyone was still frozen. I look around confuse but just then everyone begins to move as if nothing happened.

What the hell is going on?

"Let's go home." I continue holding Pietro and e both slowly made it to our place.

*****************

"Meine Geliebte!" I turn around and blush when I notice Pietro had made his way to me. Both him and Wanda were now doubting Ultron's plan. I was being held captive under Ultron, I had been working alongside Tony and the rest of the Avengers. Ultro said I'd be the easiest target.

I have almost the same powers as Wanda but I am no where as close as her own. She can fly while I can't, all I can do is fight and defend myself using my powers.

"Yes, Pietro?" I look at him through the bars where I was placed behind. Pietro was never good with words, I knew that already.

He's sarcastic a bit arrogant and wants things done fast, but he always struggled with this. I already knew of his feelings for me but it was fun to see him struggle.

His almost white hair was messier than normal and his accent always strong when he spoke to me. "Stark. You been working for him, right? Was he really the one who killed my parents?" He whispers so Wanda wouldn't hear us talking.

She thought I had betrayed their trust and was fully loyal to Tony now. It had been many years since we saw each other and we're together again. "It was never, Tony. Hydra wanted you to believe that, they made you this way. Into a weapon but I know you Pietro."

I stood up and walked closer to the bars and held his hand tight. "You would never hurt me or any one else."

His blue eyes landed on my neck and smirked. "You still wearing that?" It was a necklace with a ring he gave to me.

When we were little Pietro and I would always play around and according to my parents, Pietro was fascinated when he saw me, he somehow had a ring on him and handed it to me, claiming he wanted to make me his wife. I always found that memory cute.

"This means a lot. I love you too, Pietro. Maybe we can be together after this is over?" I blush under his stare and see him smile for the first time.

"I would like that a lot, (Y/N)

It all happened in a hurry. I was running despite the many cuts and how heavily I was bleeding. I stopped and stared in shock at the scene in front of me. Hawkeye held onto a young boy and stared at Pietro's body, his chest filled with bullets and the ground beneath his colored in blood.

His lifeless blue eyes staring into mine. I let out a horrified scream and ran to his side and tried to pick him up, all I did was rest my head on his chest and I felt the ground shaking.

**********

I gasped and and woke up, I checked my surroundings and noticed that this isn't my house. Where am I?! What are those memories?

I look at the man beside me who's deeply asleep. "P-Pietro?" I shake him and hear him groan in response. "Pietro?"

"What?" I hear him ask, his face still resting on the pillow. "Where did you get this ring?" I ask taking the ring off my finger.

"You had a nightmare or something?"

"Just answer me." I coldly tell him.

Pietro rolls his eyes and sits up a little. "I told you I gave it to you back then. You refused to marry me do you left it and here it is again." He's too sleepy to answer correctly.

Yes, that might be it. Maybe I had a nightmare like he said. "Okay.." I turned off the lights and got comfy in bed and felt Pietro pull me close to him. I held him close and closed my eyes.

*************

Pietro was no where to be seen when I woke up, so I decided to head over to Wanda's home. No one was home so I decided to search around for anything that might remember me of my past or how I got here.

"Wanda?" I called out just in case. I ran up to her room and began digging around her drawers, there i found a crumbled envelope and in there a note.

"Wish I could, I could've said goodbye  
I would've said what I wanted to  
Maybe even cried for you  
If I knew it would be the last time  
I would've broke my heart in two  
Tryna save a part of you

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
No other name fallin' off my lips  
Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Or let another day begin  
Won't even let the sunlight in  
No, I'll never love again..."

Is this note mine? Wait, that nightmare from last night was a memory wasn't it? Pietro..my Pietro is dead isnt he?

I fell down to my knees and felt my heart break. After Tony's death.Wanda dragged me here and made me live this life. That's why Monica suddenly disappeared.

Wanda is grieving like I am but she took a step further. She did this without my permission and wanted me to stay here and be happy everyday? This can't continue happening.

I tear the note in my hands. I never had the chance to say goodbye to Pietro so this must've been a goodbye note I wrote for him. I began running out of the house, I saw the red hex surrounding WestView begin to disappear.

I raised my hands and in anger I tossed Wanda with my powers but she quickly stood back up and aimed at me but I quickly dodged but was thrown against a wall and I cried in pain.

This pain down matter. I he or my teeth and ran towards her and repeated my actions and when I touched her I began to levitate. "Wow (Y/N). It appears that you can touch someone and imitate their powers. You'll be perfect if you join my side." Agnes said when I glared back at Wanda.

"Wanda!" Her eyes turned red when she looked at me. "You've been manipulating all of us?! How could you? We've both lost loved ones but I cannot forgive you for what you have done." Wanda gasped when I held her neck up.

Agnes was now hovering above, smiling at us both. "You're right she has manipulated all of us! But, I am the one who killed Sparky and brought in Pietro."

I stopped my actions and now glared back at Agnes. "What did you say?"

Wanda gasped and moved away from me, Agnes smiled down at me. "I will say you both would make a lovely couple, I chose an actor to recast Pietro. You just seemed to lonely, I didn't want you to end like Wanda."

I stared up at her and wiped away the heavy tears. "Aw dont cry. Help me and I'll bring him back."

"You can't bring him back not Wanda or anyone else. I never had my chance to say goodbye to him. Wanda has lost more people than I have, so I can't blame her..I just realized that now. I thought after losing Pietro that I would never love again. But I have to, he would want me to be happy and not mourn for him."

Agnes stayed quiet and listened to me. "It still hurts a lot but I can no longer keep doing this, I'll just keep hurting myself. You need to realize this too, Wanda."

I looked over and couldnt read her expression. "Well, that's a shame."

Wanda and I got into position and started to fight Agnes. Vision helping us too and the twins were safe inside a house. This will be the last time I see them all, I'm going to miss them.

Agnes held me close so I tried to consume her power but it was no use, she began consuming my power and began to let go of me. I started freaking out when I tried to fly but couldn't, I close my eyes until someone grabbed me and helped me get down.

"Vision! You need to stop Agnes."

He looked at me and up at the sky, watching the both powerful witches fighting. "Wanda can handle herself." He smiled at her and lovingly watched Wanda.

Their love had always been so pure, If only he were still alive.

"I missed you a lot, Vis. And I'll miss them too." I whisper and hugged him and the kids and waited patiently until Wanda came back, as the Scarlet Witch now.

I watched Vision with the twins waiting for Wanda when she walked to where I was. The police surrounding us but not firing at us anymore.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. You were hurting and so was I, but there's no turn in back on what you did. People will see you as a villain now, and I can't forgive you for this. Not anymore." It hurts to say it but I had to.

Wanda nodded once. "I don't care what they see me as anymore. Maybe one day we'll see each other, maybe not."

I looked past her shoulders and took one last look at them. I'm gonna miss them.

Wanda flew over to them and landed, she took Vision' s hand and the four of them walked to their home for the last time. "Are you alright?" I heard Monica ask when she came to check on me.

I forced a smile on my face and began walking. I don't want to use my powers anymore, every time I do something bad happens to me. I need to learn to love myself again now.

I'll be alone and so will Wanda.

The sky seemed even clearer now with almost no clouds above. "Hey." Someone said running to where I was.

I looked at the man confused and felt my heart ache again. Pietro no it's not him. The young man held something in his hand. "I noticed this fell off of you."

He was holding the ring I had. He placed it in my open palm and I examined it, when we kissed is that why I felt nothing because he's not Pietro? That is it.

"Thank you." I muttered and placed the ring into my long coat. I walked past him but stopped. Pietro is no longer here but he would want me to be happy, for him.

I turned back and saw the man looking at me and quickly looked away when I did. "What's your name?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Ralph. Do we know each other? It feels like I have." He wondered.

I giggled and saw his brown eyes look at me again. "You could say that. I'm (Y/N)." I place my hands into my pockets and watched it get nervous.

"Nice name, say umm would you like to grab a cup of coffee? I can also cook if you'd like." He offers and smiles.

"I would love to." Ralph smiles and joins my side. Together we begin walking and I notice him touching his long silver hair.

"Funny, I don't remember dying my hair silver." I chuckle and look away.

"I think it suits your perfectly." I touch my stomach and securely wrapped my coat around me and felt the very small growing bump.

It started to rain and I felt Ralph open up an umbrella and shield us from the rain.

I'm done with the Avengers and all of this superhero life.

Tony, Natasha, Steve and Vision did their part before leaving this earth. I want to finally live and have a peaceful life and start new. Ralph is a nice guy, Pietro would like for me to live for him, yeah, he would like that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a tiny bit inspired from the Lady Gaga song. Even if a loved one might be gone, you can still love again. I kinda liked the ending to WandaVision but was very sad at how it ended.
> 
> I'm a big Evan Peters fan so I decided to write something.Don't get me wrong I love Aaron Taylor Johnson as Pietro but I would choose Evan Peters over him.


End file.
